Love me, date me!
by Harada Risa
Summary: AU Dark likes Riku, but every time he tries to tell her that he likes her Riku would call him a pervert or push him off. But that was until Risa was dating him. FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

First DNAngel fanfic, SO BE NICE 

Today I will try to get Riku to like me" Dark said, while he was near a locker. "I will put my love letter in her locker! It's a foolproof plan" He put the letter in the locker. "Now all I have to do is wait at homeroom" He instantly went to his class.

By homeroom his brother Daisuke came up to him. "Dark we need to talk..."

"What is it"

Daisuke showed him the love letter. "Why did you put YOUR love letter in MY locker"

"So much for the foolproof plan.." Dark thought

"Let me guess, you were trying to get Riku's love again" His brother question

"...Is that noticeable"

"I'm your brother, I known you all my life. So yea its very noticeable.."

"Joy..." Dark said sarcasticly.

"Dark, have you ever tried telling Riku...straight up"

"Oh yea, why haven't I thought of it"

Daisuke shook his head and sighed. "What would you do without me"

With that said and done Dark gone out to find Riku.

"Is he at it again" Satoshi questioned

"Yup..."

"RIKU!" Dark found his crush.

"Dark, hi" Riku said.

"I.." poor Dark slipped on a puddle of water and fell...right under Riku.

"PERVERT" She shouted since she thought he looked under her skirt. Sadly, she slapped him.

"Welcome back. So how was your talk with Riku" Satoshi said

"Okay, I guess.." Dark came back with a slap mark on his face.

"I don't even want to know..." Daisuke said

Then Risa and Riku came in. Risa waved hi while Riku turned her head away from Dark.

" I know she wants me, she's playing hard to get.." He had a twinkle in his eye.

"You keep telling yourself that." Satoshi and Daisuke said.

After homeroom, they went to Gym and this time Dark tried to seduce Riku which also turned out pretty badly too.

"I don't get it, how do I make her mine" He said with another slap mark.

"Well, you're clumsy, you do thing at the wrong place and place.."

"Hey Dark, catch" Someone threw a basketball at Dark, but ended catching it with his face.

"And you catch basketballs with your face.."

"Oh shut up, Daisuke..." He said on the ground.

"Are you okay" Risa came running to her crush.

"I'm fine.."

Daisuke just pretended he didn't see his crush running to his brother and Riku turned away from Dark again.

"How do I get her to like me" He shouted in his thoughts.

"Hey Niwa, Daisuke you're up" the teacher said

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." he walked to the court.

"Um, Dark" Risa quietly said. "Will you go out with me"

"Huh? I'm sorry, I don't think I can.."

"Why not? Please"

"Just because.."

"PLEASE"

"What should I do" Dark thought. 'I'm in love with Riku yet her younger sister is asking me out.."

"Let me be your girlfriend for 3 months and I'll prove that I'm your dream girl"

"However, maybe I can use this to make Riku Jealous! It's a brilliant plan"

"Alright you win.." Dark said. "I'll pick you up around 8 tonight, is that good"

Risa face began to glow. "YES"

"This is the perfect plan." he thought with a sly grin.

Too bad, Daisuke heard the whole thing. "WHAT" He shouted, but everyone thought he was crazy or something.

"I wonder what happened.." Riku thought.

"Riku, Riku something amazing happened" Risa said

"What? Dark finally caught a basketball with his face."

"That's a mean thing to say about Dark." Risa pouted.

"Then what is it"

"Well.." Risa giggled a bit. " I've become Dark's girlfriend"

"WHAT" Riku shouted

"More like 3 months." Risa giggled again. "And tonight he's going out with me at 8"

Her sister was somewhat shocked.

"Riku"

"T-t-that's great.." She stuttered.

"I know" Risa smilied.

"What is Dark thinking, I thought he liked me! Me poor sister, she will get her heart broken"

Riku thought. Then it hit her. "Is Dark trying to make me jealous? Well, he's got another thing coming.."

End..

so..what did ya think?


	2. Why you should never do this on dates

Chapter 2

"I think my plan's working.." Dark thought in his room. "Riku's starting to get jealous, i think.."

Flashback about 4 hours ago..

The rumor about Risa and Dark dating was sprending fast and quick. Risa was somewhat bragging about it and the same thing goes for Dark too.

'Hey Riku" He said.

'Don't you 'hey' me, you think you're hot stuff now that you're dating my sister" She snapped "And you didn't have to brag about it"

"But"

"I can understand Risa, but you"

"But"

"Whatever, I'm leaving.." Riku stormed off to her next period.

End flashback

"Yup, progress!" Dark happily said. He looked at his clock, it was 7:30 pm. "Time to pick up my date.."

Meanwhile at the house of Harada, Risa was panicking on what to wear.

"AHHH" She screamed "It's almost 8 and I have no clue what to wear!'

"Pick any dress, all of them are nice and pretty..." Riku said.

"But none of them match the awesome power of Dark" Then all these sparks came out of nowhere.

"You call Dark handsome? He's a pervert"

"How would you know? I think he's so cool" There were twinkles in her eyes.

"And I call that grade A sap" Riku gagged.

"Riku, please just help me find a dress.."

"Here how about this green one"

"ARE YOU INSANE" Risa shouted. which caused the house to shake. "DARK'S COLOR IS PURPLE AND GREEN AND PURPLE DO NOT MIX"

"You've cloud of just said so.." Riku got the entire muddle out of her.

"What am I going to do? It's 7:45, Dark will be here any second.."

Then the doorbell rung.

"AHH! What will I do, What will I do" Risa starting looking for a good dress. "Stall Dark for me will you"

"Whatever.." Riku went downstairs, but the doorbell was still ringing

When she opened the door, the doorbell was still ringing.

"Um, Daisuke I've opened the door, you can stop now.."

"But I'm not doing it"

Then doorbell was STILL ringing, Riku got mad and grabbed both of Daisuke's hands but it was still ringing.

"Daisuke, I got both of your hands, you can stop now.."

"How can I be rining the doorbell if you got both of my hands"

Riku looked outside and turned to her left to see Dark smiling at her. "Dark you can stop now.."

"Aww, it was getting fun"

Then Risa came down with a blue dress, which showed a lot of skin. "So, how do I look"

"Y-y-you look great" Daisuke can't get his eyes off of her.

"How are 'YOU' to be wearing 'THAT'" Riku shouted

"Oh come on now, it's just a date, it won't mean anything."

"Ready to go"

"Yup, see ya" Risa and Dark left the house.

All of a sudden Daisuke got out random spying stuff. "Mission: Get back at Dark is a success! Well, so far..." Daisuke said

"You think you can make me jealous Dark? Bring it on" Riku pounded the pillow next to her.

In a restaurant, people were commenting about Dark and Risa as a couple.

"Would you look at that, isn't so cute" A high school girl said. "The boy is quite the looker huh"

"And the girl is so cute, they look like the perfect souple" both of the high school girls giggled.

"Who are you calling 'cute'" Riku and Daisuke thought while they were sitting near the 'cute' couple and covering themselves in black.

"Isn't this great, it's just you and me in this romantic place" Risa said to Dark.

"Yup." Dark smiled at her.

"Look at them, thinking they're so perfect.." Riku whispered.

'Hello there, I will be your waiter as for tonight. What would you like?'

"I would like some onion soup and a omelet.." Dark said.

"I would like the same." Risa smiled.

"Hm, this gives me an idea.." Riku thought. She got out her bag and got out a plastic rat. "When Risa sees this, she'll freak and go crazy"

"I know." Daisuke got out a toy snake"I will put this in their food too"

After waiting a while, they waited got the waiter to come back with the food.

"Hey what's that" Riku said

The waiter turned around and Daisuke put the things in quickly.

"Oh it was nothing."

Both of them went back to their sears and waited.

"Here you go, enjoy.."

"This should be interesting.." Riku thought with a sly grin.

'Wow, the food looks great! I can't wait to eat it" Risa said and started to eat.

Riku and Daisuke waited for her scearm, but nothing happened. "What's going on? Risa should of freaked out by now. What did the food look like Daisuke"

"Now that I think about it some orange juice, some ice cream, and a hamburger too.."

Silence.

"Uh-oh.."

"You know what this means, right"

There was a loud scream on the other side.

"There's a dead snake in my hamburger and a dead rat in my ice cream! What kind of place is this" The woman accidentally lifted her hamburger plate.

"Hey watch where you throw that thing" The person next to hear got the hamburger on his head and threw a hot dog at her.

He missed and hit it on another person. "FOOD FIGHT" He shouted and the fight started.

"We better get out of here..." Risa said as Dark gave the waiter the bill and head outside.

"Oh-oh you don't.." Riku went after them.

"Hey wait for me!' Daisuke said, but some random high school girl said "Oh my gosh, it's that hot guy i saw on TV! GET HIM" Then all these high school girls went on top on one another.

Outside, Riku was waiting for Daisuke. "Where is he"

As t doors open, the psycho theme was heard.

"AHH! IT'S FRANKENSTEIN" She cried.

"Riku..' Daisuke came out with many kissing marks around his face and covered with tons of food on him. 'neat time, YOU will be the 'bride of Frankenstein'.."

"Ha, ha." Riku nervously laughed followed by a sweatdrop.

REVIEW PLEASE! NO FLAMES TOO!


	3. REVENGE! Well, not really

THANK YOU THAT REVIEWED TO ME!

Disclaimer- I WILL NEVER OWN DNANGEL! Sad, I know…

I think this chapter is a little bit longer and I'm kind of doing this story a little bit fast because I want to do this other story. It will be up soon. I forgot to mention that this fanfiction is in the spring.

For almost 2 and half months of spying on Dark and Risa became worse and worse. For example, the people around the school are calling them a 'hot couple', while people are starting to think that Daisuke and Riku are dating too.

"Daisuke, this isn't going anywhere." Riku said at home. "This is just getting worse."

"Well, wait for a little whole longer and besides, right now it's spring break." Daisuke said over her window.

"Riku, is that Daisuke in your room?" Risa said near her bedroom door.

"Quick, hide!" Riku closed her window quickly, which caused Daisuke to lose balance and fall. "Ow…"

"So, the rumors 'are' true that you and Daisuke are dating." Risa came into Riku's room.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"How could I, I want to see if the rumors are true!"

"Whatever."

"Speaking of dating, I just noticed that where ever I go on a date with Dark, there's at leat some form of chaos near us."

"Ha, ha, ha." Riku sweatdropped

"I was hoping you and Daisuke were dating, since it's spring break.."

"Why is that?"

"I got the question right on the morning announcements and I won!" (I'm not sure if your school does that, but mine does.)

"What did you win?"

"I won 4 tickets to that new park that opens tomorrow and I'm inviting you and Daisuke!" Risa gave her sister a ticket. "Don't lost it!" She left her twin's room.

"Whew, that was a close call right Daisuke? Daisuke? Hey where did you do?"

There was a knock on the window. Riku opened it. "Hey Daisuke where did you go?"

Daisuke showed Riku his lump on the head. "What does that tell you?"

"You were the weasel on 'wack-the-hole'?" Dark said as he suddenly appeared in Riku's room.

"PEREVERT!" She threw pillow after pillow at him. "People have no respect for privacy these days!" She slammed the door on him

Dark just smiled "Riku's so cute when she's mad at me."

"Dark's such a pervert…" She panted.

"I have another idea, how about how we make Dark jealous at his own game!" Daisuke said.

"You mean-"

"Play ourselves as couples."

"We can use that new park as an excuse!"

"What about the rumors about us?"

"It's a chance that we will have to take."

Later at the park, we see Risa and Dark waiting for their sibling, but they didn't expect to them to see 'this'.

"We're here. Ready to go?" Riku said clinging on Daisuke's right arm.

Risa and Dark almost fell from the sight of them as a couple.

"What's the matter Risa? I thought you wanted to see us as a couple!"

"So the rumors and true!" Risa quickly fixed her hair.

"Yup, isn't it Riku?" Daisuke looked at Riku like they were about to kiss.

"Look at the time, it's 7 pm. We better hurry up and get on all the rides!" Dark didn't want to see them like that.

"Yes, come on, let's go!" Risa pulled Dark in the haunted mansion

Riku and Daisuke smirked at each other and went on the ride too.

When they got on t ride, they saw 'a lot' of couples.

"Popular ride huh?" Risa giggled as she was clinging on Dark's arm.

"Okay boys and girls who's next?"

"This is going to take forever.."

"We have 4 seats left!"

"YAY!" Risa cried and immediately went in, along with Dark, Riku and Daisuke.

The ride wasn't scary although it was a good time to make Dark jealous now and then.

"DAI-CHAN!" Riku said really loudly so Dark can hear. "I'm so scared!"

"Don't worry Riku, I'll hold you 'tightly'." Daisuke said loudly too.

"Oh thank you, you're the best!"

"Of course I am your boyfriend!"

Behind them, Risa was giggling "Looks like they're so in love, they don't care that people are hearing them, isn't that right Dark?"

Sitting next to her, Dark has this small spark of a evil battle aura. "Daisuke..!" He said biting his bottom lip.

"D-dark? You okay?" Risa blinked

"I'm fine..!"

Risa blinked again and acted like nothing happened.

"Ah, fresh air just what I need.." Dark said as he got out of the place. "Now, let's forget that image in the place and let it be a bad dream.."

""Hey Dark, ready to go?" Riku said.

"Please let it be a dream, please let it be a dream!" Dark turned around and it wasn't' a dream. Riku was still clinging on to Daisuke's arm. "WHY ARE YOU SO EVIL?" He did an anime waterfall.

So far for the most part, Daisuke and Riku were doing a good job of making Dark even more jealous, by now his evil battle aura has gotten bigger and scarier. Risa giggled every time that happened.

Now, finally the last ride of the night.

"The Ferris wheel!" Risa shouted. "This will be just like the haunted mansion! COME ONE, LET'S GO!" She pulled Dark to the ride.

There were so many people around this ride, that Risa lost Dark's grip. "Dark, where are you?"

"Risa, is that you?"

"Dark!" She shouted, grabbed his arm and went in the Ferris wheel ride.

"Finally, we're here.."

"Um, thanks Risa.." Daisuke said

"Daisuke? Where's Dark?"

"I'm not sure.."

"We have to get Dark now!"

"The ride's already started.."

The Ferris wheel began to move.

Risa sighed. "Well, guess we're stuck here until the ride's over…"

Daisuke sighed too. "Does she want to know how I feel about her?"

Meanwhile, Riku got to the ride but when she told the person she was going alone, he said, "14 YEAR OLD GIRL SEEKS A 14 YEAR OLD BOY!"

Riku rolled her eyes. "Oh yea, that helps…"

Then Dark came in. "I was right, they were talking about you.."

"Whatever.."

"Where's Daisuke?"

"Lost him and couldn't find him."

Dark grinned. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"What about Risa?"

"Can't find her ether.."

The door closed and the ride began once more.

For a few minutes none of the people said anything at all.

"Risa?" Daisuke questioned. "Why did you ask Dark to be your boyfriend?"

"It's because he's really hot and I like him!'

"Is that all?"

"Um, yeah I guess.."

Daisuke sighed again. "But your 3 months with him are almost up."

"I know but I'm not going to give up that easily!"

Daisuke took a huge gulp. "After you're done being Dark's girlfriend is it okay that you go out with me?"

Risa blinked. "Why?"

"I-I-I LOVE YOU!" He said quickly.

Over to Dark and Riku, both of them kept quite.

"It's quiet.." She turned around to see Dark looking outside. "Too quiet."

"So did you have fun with my brother today?"

"Is he testing me or something? Better think of something.." Riku thought. "Uh huh! He a fun guy to hang around with!"

"How long have you been dating?"

"2 and a half months!"

"Well, at least you're happy with him.."

"Dark?"

Before they knew it, the ride was over.

"DARK!" Risa hugged her boyfriend.

"Hi Risa, ready to go home?"

"YUP!"

Behind the couple were Riku and Daisuke.

"How'd it go with you and Risa?" Riku questioned

"Not so good."

A while ago

"I LOVE YOU!"

"Daisuke, I'm glad you love me, but I'm in love with Dark. Sorry Daisuke."

He sadly sighed. "It's okay Risa, I don't mind.."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea.."

End flashback

"Aw, poor Daisuke." Riku kind of mocked at him.

"Well, how'd it go with you and Dark then?'

"It was okay, I guess but hey relax! The 3 months are almost over!"

"Yea…"

End chapter 3

YAY! DONE CHAPTER 3!


	4. End of the trails

Wow, haven't updated this in a LONG run! My writing skills have gotten a lot better since then but I'll be writing it in the style I did earlier in the year when I didn't know too much about DNAngel.

Disclaimer- I do not own DNAngel

Finally it was the end of the 3 months with Dark and Risa, the 'hot couple' was no more starting early in the morning. Everyone was making comments about it once again.

"Dark and Risa are breaking up, huh?" Satoshi said.

"Risa promised my brother only 3 months and nothing else…" Daisuke said back.

"You still have a chance with her."

Daisuke had a sad look on his face. "I know."

"She's here, better do something lover boy."

Risa came back to homeroom crying badly.

"Um, are you okay Risa?" Daisuke came to her.

"Just go away, I want to be left alone." She said with a harsh tone as she went crying to her seat.

Daisuke sighed. "Okay…"

With Dark, he looked out the window with a sad look. "I'm sorry Risa, but you're not the one for me even if you are her twin." He whispered.

"Hey Dark!" Riku slammed on his desk. "What did you do to make my sister cry so much?"

"All I said was that these 3 months were fun, but I think it was better that we stayed friends."

"And?"

"That's it."

"Oh come on, I know that's something Risa wouldn't cry over!"

Then the teacher came in. "Alright students, take your seats."

Riku let out a frustrated sigh and went back to her seat while Dark continued looking outside.

"_It's the fact I that I love Riku!" The over voice of himself said earlier today._

"_Then why did you date me for 3 months?" Risa's over voice said._

"_I was trying to make Riku jealous, I didn't think you would mind at the time. I'm sorry."_

"That moment will haunt me forever." He thought.

Risa looked at Dark with her sad face sitting in her seat and tried to smile at him, but it didn't work. She just started to cry again. "How could he do this to me?" She thought

At lunch, Riku, Daisuke and Dark sat together while Risa sat away from them.

"Maybe I should talk with Risa…" Her sister said.

"No, I should." Dark walked over to his former girlfriend. She got up and ran away from him.

"Risa, just wait!"

"Why should I, you're just going to use me again!"

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Risa said nothing and went to the girl's bathroom.

"Hate me if you want but at least give Daisuke a chance!" Dark shouted.

After a while in the bathroom, Risa thought about it and finally came out.

"Risa, are you okay?" Riku said.

"I'm fine." Risa spoke to her sister. "Um Daisuke?"

"What is it?"

"After what Dark said about giving you a change, well." She smiled. "You can go out with me, if you want."

Daisuke looked in shock for a moment. "YES!" He got up quickly and shouted, but someone was behind him. As a result, he got juice all over his head.

Both twins couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Riku!" Dark whispered to his crush. "Can you come here for a mintue?"

"Sure." Riku said.

"Would you go out with me?" Dark said with hope in his eyes.

"Dark…" Riku kind of death glared at him.

He used his puppy dog eyes.

"Alright fine…"

"YAY!"

"But this doesn't mean we are officially girlfriend and boyfriend!"

"WAH!" Dark cried.

Fin 


End file.
